Le Loup qui n'en était pas un
by hisope gulbert
Summary: Il n’avait pas toujours été un loup, il le savait au fond de lui. Mais ce qu’il avait été auparavant, il l’ignorait.
1. Le Loup

**Le Loup qui n'en était pas un**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note** : _Le Loup qui n'en était pas un_ ne prend pas en compte les évènements de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Cette fiction se déroule principalement au court de l'an 2000, dans un Univers Alternatif qui intègre les éléments fournis dans les six premiers tomes de la série.

* * *

**Le Loup**

Le loup trottinait joyeusement entre les troncs d'une forêt peu touffue, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit en posant ses pattes sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol.

Le pâle soleil d'automne brillait sur sa soyeuse fourrure fauve et grise.

La bête continuait son avancée les oreilles dressées, alerte.

Soudain, le loup s'arrêta.

Le vent venait de changer de direction, conduisant à ses narines un parfum des plus alléchants. Les sens en éveil, il analysa l'odeur prometteuse que son museau venait de capter. Aucun doute. Un lièvre gambadait dans une petite étendue d'herbe, une centaine de mètres devant lui.

Le prédateur s'approcha lentement de sa proie, en prenant soin de rester contre le vent pour ne pas alerter ce qu'il espérait être son prochain repas. En faisant un petit détour, le loup réussit à se poster dans l'angle mort du lièvre. Il observa pendant quelques instants l'inconscient rongeur, attendant le moment adéquat pour frapper.

Lorsqu'un brusque craquement attira l'attention de sa proie à l'opposé de sa position, le loup bondit en direction du lièvre. Mué par un réflexe de survie, le petit animal tenta d'échapper à son agresseur, prenant le parti de fuir à toute vitesse. Le loup ne se laissa pas décourager. Il prit sa proie en chasse, slalomant derrière elle entre les troncs.

Tout se termina très vite.

Paniqué, le lièvre ne fit pas assez attention à son environnement. Sa trajectoire fut bloquée par un amoncellement de branchages qu'il essaya de contourner.

Trop tard.

L'animal n'eut que le temps de sentir s'enfoncer dans son dos les griffes acérées du prédateur. Le lièvre rendit son dernier souffle lorsqu'une mâchoire puissante écrasa sa boite crânienne.

Un meurtre nécessaire à la vie, comme il s'en perpétue des dizaines chaque jour dans la nature écossaise.

Le loup ne relâcha pas la pression de sa mâchoire, gardant dans la gueule sa précieuse récompense. Il ramena sa proie quelques mètres en arrière, dans une confortable étendue d'herbe où il se délecta de son petit repas.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le loup se dirigea vers un rocher plat qu'il avait croisé en arrivant. Il grimpa sur la pierre et s'allongea avec un soupir d'aise. Le soleil avait tiédi la roche, la rendant parfaite pour une brève sieste digestive. Le loup bailla et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Il posa un regard tranquille sur son environnement et s'abreuva de chaque bruissement, de chaque souffle de vent.

Le loup se sentait bien, paisible, en harmonie avec la nature.

Il avait enfin réussi à trouver un mode de vie qui lui convienne.

Le loup était parvenu à s'adapter.

Il n'avait pas toujours été un loup, il le savait au fond de lui. Mais ce qu'il avait été auparavant, il l'ignorait.

La première fois que le loup avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait su que faire. Il était allongé au sol, entouré de bipèdes affolés qui bougeaient en tous sens. Le loup se souvenait encore du bruit, des cris, de l'odeur de sang et des éclairs qui tombaient de toutes parts. Le loup ne comprenait pas où il était ni ce qui se passait - encore moins ce qu'il était. Ses instincts lui criaient de fuir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fonça en direction d'une sombre forêt, se traçant un chemin entre les bipèdes couchés au sol et ceux gesticulant debout.

Le loup avait couru durant des heures à travers une végétation dense, peuplée de prédateurs plus dangereux que lui. La peur le prenait toujours au ventre quand s'imposait à son esprit l'image d'une énorme chose à huit pattes prête à l'attaquer. Le loup avait quitté au plus vite cet endroit. Il avait continué à errer pendant des jours, se laissant guider par ses instincts.

Puis une nuit, il avait entendu de lointains hurlements qui semblaient l'attirer comme une force irrésistible. Le loup était alors parti en direction des plaintes. Il avait vite rencontré le marquage olfactif délimitant l'entrée d'un territoire déjà occupé par des congénères. Curieux, le loup avait continué son chemin. Il avait bien vite été repéré par la petite meute qui s'était approprié la contrée. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de cinq loups organisé autour du couple principal. Après avoir été contraint pas la force de se soumettre au mâle dominant, le loup avait été toléré au sein de la meute. Il avait apprécié d'avoir trouvé de la compagnie, mais étant de nature rebelle, l'animal supportait difficilement d'être soumis à la volonté des meneurs. Le loup n'aimait pas se battre contre les siens. Plutôt que de remettre en cause l'autorité du mâle dominant, il avait préféré s'isoler.

L'été dernier, douze lunes après son arrivée dans la meute, le loup avait décidé de prendre son indépendance. Il s'était approprié un petit terrain au nord du lieu de vie de la meute et en avait fait son territoire de prédilection. Depuis lors, le loup se sentait revivre, fort de sa liberté retrouvée.

Les paupières du loup se fermèrent, emprisonnant l'animal dans un monde peuplé de bipèdes et d'objets étranges.

* * *

Avec l'hiver, une seconde meute composée de sept individus était venue du nord, espérant trouver le gibier qui se faisait rare dans leur contrée.

Le loup s'était ainsi retrouvé coincé entre deux meutes rendues agressives par les dures conditions de vie. Il avait tenté de se joindre à nouveau à ses anciens compagnons, mais avait été rejeté avec force. En ces temps difficiles, une bouche de plus à nourrir était un poids de trop pour le groupe. Le loup savait que très bientôt, des membres d'un clan où de l'autre chercheraient à s'introduire sur son territoire de chasse pour lui voler ses proies. Malheureusement, l'animal ne pourrait jamais défendre son bien contre plusieurs loups affamés. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ici.

Le loup devait se résoudre à quitter son habitat avant de se faire attaquer et d'être blessé.

Il partirait vers le nord déserté par ses congénères, là où les conditions de vie seraient plus rudes encore.

* * *

Le loup était épuisé. Il fuyait depuis le levé du soleil. La boule lumineuse était à présent bien basse dans le ciel et pourtant, ses poursuivants ne semblaient pas prêts à abandonner leur traque.

Le prédateur avait déjà été menacé plusieurs fois par des bipèdes. Mais aujourd'hui les deux-pattes étaient plus nombreux et bien organisés. Le neige desservait l'animal, conservant en son sein de fraîches empreintes qu'elle livrait sans remord à l'ennemi. Ceux qui se déplaçaient debout avaient réussi à entraîner la bête loin de son repère, sur un terrain qui lui était inconnu.

Le loup savait pourquoi les bipèdes voulaient lui faire du mal. L'hiver était si rude que l'animal avait dû s'approcher des constructions en pierre des humains pour voler dans leur garde-manger. Il avait choisi et sélectionné avec soin de délicates proies au pelage blanc et touffu. Il s'en était délecté à plusieurs reprises.

Le loup sentait la présence des chasseurs. Ils étaient tout près. Trop près. L'animal continua sa course.

Tout à coup, un bipède apparut devant lui, sur sa gauche. Le loup changea immédiatement de cap, slalomant entre les troncs durant quelques courtes minutes.

Soudain, la forêt s'arrêta.

Ses poursuivants avaient réussi à rabattre le loup dans un espace découvert. La bête n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un grand nombre d'ennemis sortis de nulle part l'entourait déjà et se mit à l'encercler prudemment. Certains riaient, d'autres tiraient en l'air pour effrayer leur proie.

Le loup ne voyait aucune ouverture. Rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il était condamné.

Celui qui semblait être le dominant de la meute de bipèdes se détacha des autres pour s'approcher un peu du prisonnier. Il dirigea son arme en direction du loup, la pointa entre les deux yeux du fauve terrassé.

Le loup observait son adversaire avec un calme inquiétant.

L'autre allait le tuer, le loup l'avait compris.

Le fier animal aurait voulu être ailleurs, n'importe où, dans un endroit où il aurait enfin pu vivre tranquillement, en paix.

Alors que le coup de feu retentit, une sensation étrange s'insinua dans le corps de la bête. Pendant quelques instants, le loup eut l'impression de flotter dans les airs, de toucher enfin la liberté suprême.

Puis tout devint noir.

o

Lorsque le loup se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Il observa les alentours grâce à sa vision nocturne. Les bipèdes avaient disparu. L'animal resta tout de même sur ses gardes, alerte. Aucune menace immédiate. Aucun bruit suspect. Le loup ne reconnaissait pas le paysage. Il n'était plus au même endroit. Une forêt de conifères l'entourait à présent.

Le loup voulut se lever pour trouver un endroit sûr où dormir. Ses muscles endoloris se réveillèrent brusquement. Sa patte arrière droite le faisait souffrir. Il avait dû se blesser durant la course poursuite.

Le loup boita sur quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber dans un renfoncement au pied d'un arbre.

o

Le loup reprit connaissance au petit matin. Il entreprit d'explorer les alentours et de trouver de quoi calmer sa faim. Il avait du mal à avancer. Sa patte était toujours douloureuse et l'handicapait dans l'impressionnant manteau neigeux qui couvrait le sol. Le loup n'avait jamais vu autant de neige, peut-être parce qu'il avait vécu sur des terrains plus planes jusqu'à présent. L'horizon était ici barré par les montagnes.

Le loup se laissa guider par un lointain murmure d'eau ruisselante. Il atteignit un ruisseau dans lequel il s'abreuva avec délectation. Le gibier ne manquait pas dans les parages. Le prédateur avait déjà croisé une caravane de chevreuils et une dizaine de petits mammifères, mais toute sa ruse n'avait pas réussi à remplacer son agilité perdue. Il avait manqué ses proies.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, le loup dut se contenter de maigres carcasses abandonnées et de cadavres d'animaux morts de faim ou de froid. Puis sa patte guérit et le prédateur put se remettre en chasse. Une fois l'estomac rempli et l'esprit apaisé, le loup entreprit d'en apprendre plus sur son nouvel habitat. Il parcourut des dizaines de kilomètres en tous sens, quadrillant le secteur.

Ce qu'il découvrit l'enchanta. Aucune trace fraîche ne trahissait la présence d'une meute de loups. Le vaste territoire était rythmé par des montagnes et des collines disposées autour d'une immense étendue d'eau. Il comportait également de vastes espaces découverts, de belles forêts, des rivières et surtout de nombreuses proies potentielles. Quelques meutes de bipèdes s'étaient certes installées à différents endroits au bord du grand bras d'eau, mais cela ne gênait guère l'animal, qui n'avait pas l'intention de quitter les hauteurs.

Ce territoire convenait parfaitement au loup. Il s'appropria tout naturellement le secteur et marqua olfactivement les limites de son nouveau domaine.

* * *

L'hiver touchait à sa fin. La neige perdait chaque jour du terrain, mais les nuits étaient encore très froides. Ce soir, la lune était ronde et le loup inquiet.

Depuis son arrivée dans cette nouvelle contrée, l'animal avait remarqué un phénomène étrange. A intervalles réguliers, lorsque la boule qui brillait la nuit était la plus lumineuse, un autre loup faisait son apparition dans les environs. Le jeune canidé l'avait entendu hurler plusieurs fois et avait rencontré son marquage. Mais l'intrus disparaissait avec le retour du jour. Le loup avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce second animal. L'individu semblait en effet agressif et violent, à en croire les carcasses disloquées qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Ce soir-là, la bête était revenue, le loup le sentait. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ainsi son nouvel habitat.

Un hurlement déchirant résonna à proximité. Le loup se figea, les sens en alerte. Il capta tout d'abord l'odeur de l'autre, puis entendit les craquements des feuilles mortes se rapprocher sans cesse.

Enfin elle apparut, juste devant lui. La créature était énorme, bien plus massive que le loup. Tout en elle invoquait force, crainte et respect.

Les deux animaux s'observèrent durant de longs instants. Un sourd grognement sortit de la gorge de l'intrus. Les deux adversaires commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, cherchant à déceler les faiblesses de l'ennemi. Le loup était en position d'infériorité. Sa force physique ne pourrait en rien rivaliser avec celle de la créature. Il aurait aimé déguerpir, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait que cela ne servirait à rien, que l'autre le poursuivrait sans relâche ni merci. Le loup était confus. L'autre réveillait comme un échos lointain qui résonnait au fond de son être.

En un éclair, l'intrus s'élança sur le loup, griffant, frappant, mordant. Le plus petit animal répliqua à son tour, se défendant de son mieux. La forêt ne fut que grognements et plaintes des deux animaux. Soudain le loup ressentit une violente douleur et s'effondra au sol en prenant une position de soumission.

Le regard du loup plongea quelques instants dans deux orbites couleur ambre qui brillaient d'un mélange de furie et de fierté.

Puis plus rien.


	2. L'Homme Loup

**Le Loup qui n'en était pas un**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note **: le Lock Awe et le Kilchurn Castel existent réellement, vous pouvez trouver facilement des photos du château avec n'importe quel moteur de recherche. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement de le faire si vous souhaitez avoir une idée plus précise de la demeure de Remus, vue du côté moldu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Homme-Loup**

La guerre déchirant la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne avait officiellement pris fin depuis un an et dix mois. Après cinq années de guérilla sanglante, la bataille finale avait eu lieu devant des portes de Poudlard, dernier symbole indemne du monde magique.

A la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort avait pris soin de saper le moral de l'adversaire en s'en prenant ouvertement aux lieux les plus emblématiques de la société sorcière : St Mungos fut le premier à tomber, puis vinrent Gringotts, les bâtiments administratifs et le Ministère de Londres. Les attaques ciblées des mangemorts paralysèrent totalement le pays, l'économie s'effondra et les blessés mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances, ne pouvant plus bénéficier des soins des hôpitaux.

Prenant finalement conscience de la gravité de la situation, les communautés sorcières de part le monde se réveillèrent brusquement, acceptant enfin d'envoyer en Angleterre les troupes d'élites réclamées depuis des années par la résistance. L'Ordre du Phénix avait continué ses activités de son mieux, tentant sans trop de résultats de renforcer les liens entre les différents groupes d'opposants, mais l'Ordre avait perdu beaucoup de son influence avec le décès de Dumbledore.

A leur sortie de Poudlard, Harry et ses amis avaient traqué et détruit avec patience et application la plupart des horcruxes. Après la mort de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry continua seul sa quête.

Lorsque Voldemort décida par un soir de mai d'assiéger Poudlard, quartier général de la résistance, Harry avait déjà réussi à éradiquer tous les _souvenirs_ que le Mage Noir avait laissé derrière lui. La bataille fut d'une violence difficilement descriptible. Les forces rassemblées par Voldemort dépassaient de loin celles de l'Ordre. Tous les alliés des Ténèbres étaient présents : loups-garous, vampires, détraqueurs avaient répondu à l'appel de leur maître, tout comme quelques géants et des trolls. Les centaures et la poignée de gobelins encore vivants avaient finalement choisi de s'engager du coté de la résistance. Harry avait aussi réussi à persuader les elfes de maison travaillant à Poudlard de participer activement à la bataille, afin de protéger l'école.

Ce qui se passa précisément, personne ne le sut. Les combats faisaient rage depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité quand un murmure incrédule se propagea dans les rangs : Voldemort serait mort. Quelqu'un l'aurait vu tomber au sol.

Puis soudain les troupes du mage noir commencèrent à s'enfuir, certaines en transplanant, d'autres en utilisant des portoloins. Je comprenais vite pourquoi. La dépouille de Voldemort venait effectivement d'être identifiée, tout près de la baguette abandonnée de Harry.

Harry avait disparu. Des recherches furent bien entreprises, mais elles ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Le ministère ne tenait guère à retrouver le Survivant, qui présentait pour lui un potentiel politique dangereux.

Harry était très riche et le monde sorcier en ruines. Le ministère eut tôt fait de déclarer Harry mort pour mettre la main sur les fortunes ancestrales des Black et des Potter. Comme la plupart des personnes citées sur le testament d'Harry n'avaient pas survécu à la guerre, les autorités s'approprièrent l'héritage de Harry sans difficulté.

Le Survivant avait non seulement achevé le plus grand tyran que la Grande Bretagne moderne n'ait jamais connu, mais il avait aussi été spolié de ses biens, finançant ainsi à lui seul près d'un douzième des efforts de reconstruction entrepris, le reste provenant des biens confisqués aux familles de mangemorts. Molly Weasley et ses trois enfants vivants, Ginny, Percy et Charlie, reçurent tout de même l'or que leur avait destiné Harry.

J'aurais pour ma part dû me voir attribuer les restes de Grimault Place, mais le ministère interféra, prétextant qu'un homme de ma _condition_ n'avait pas sa place dans le société magique _civilisée_. Trois mois plus tard, le ministère avait fait de Grimault Place un musée de commémoration, dédié en grande partie aux actes héroïques des agents du ministère pendant la guerre. Entrée payante bien entendu.

Seul mon statut de membre actif de l'Ordre au Phénix et le témoignage de mes anciens compagnons d'infortune m'évitèrent un séjour à durée indéterminé dans la forteresse d'Azkaban.

L'attitude des responsables politiques m'écoeuraient.

Mais une fois les premières semaines d'effervescence passées, je me heurtais rapidement à un problème de taille : Snape en prison, Bill Weasley décédé, personne n'était plus en mesure de me fournir ma potion tue-loup. Les quelques rares esprits britanniques brillants en potions avaient été balayés par la guerre.

Depuis la collaboration de certains individus avec Voldemort, les loups-garous étaient encore plus mal perçus qu'auparavant. Je savais qu'à la moindre erreur, personne n'hésiterait à m'envoyer dans la nouvelle aile d'Azkaban, spécialement aménagée pour les créatures magiques _maléfiques_.

Malgré la mort de Voledmort, les tensions au sein du monde magique sont loin d'être apaisées. De nombreux mangemorts sont toujours en fuite et continuent avec l'énergie du désespoir l'œuvre de leur maître. Je profitais donc de l'agitation ambiante pour disparaître dans la nature.

J'avais hérité de Sirius une somme suffisante pour me permettre de vivre trois vies consécutives décemment. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pris la précaution de mettre cet argent sur un compte en France, comme me l'avaient conseillé Harry et Arthur Weasley. Je pouvais donc toujours accéder à mes biens, alors qu'en Angleterre, les comptes de personnes inscrites sur les listes du Département de Réglementation des Créatures Magiques avaient été glacés.

J'avais également hérité d'un petit château écossais, propriété acquise par la famille Black lors d'une alliance plusieurs siècles auparavant. La propriété était pour moi l'endroit idéal. Situé au bord du Lock Awe, au milieu de montagnes, le Kilchurn Castel était un petit manoir construit en pierre de taille et constitué d'un corps carré entouré de quatre tours rondes. Les protections placées autours du domaine n'avaient rien à envier à Grimault Place. Le château avait été placé sous un puissant sort de désillusion. Les moldus des environs ne voyaient à l'emplacement de l'édifice qu'une ruine sans grand intérêt.

Cela fait déjà quatre mois que j'ai emménagé au Kilchurn Castel. Le temps passe si vite et si lentement à la fois.

Mon regard se pose comme souvent sur la seule photographie que j'ai eu le courage d'accrocher dans le salon de ma nouvelle demeure. Elle avait été prise à Grimmault Place pour le Noël de la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard. Tout le monde a l'air si heureux. Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, Tonks, Sirius. Tous étaient morts. Il ne restait que moi et Ginny.

Et Harry.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter sa mort et tant que son corps ne me serait pas présenté, je n'y croirais pas. Peut-être est-il réellement décédé ce jour-là, mais je préfère me l'imaginer en exil volontaire dans le monde moldu, loin des douleurs et des démons qu'évoquait en lui le monde magique dans les derniers temps de la guerre.

Un soupir las s'échappe de ma bouche. Mes muscles sont tendus. Une migraine s'est logée dans mon pauvre crâne.

Je me rends soudain compte que le salon est très sombre. C'est l'inconvénient de ces veilles bâtisses aux murs strictement percés de meurtrières et de minuscules fenêtres.

Le soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel. Il est temps que je me prépare.

Je rejoins Vili, l'elfe de maison attitrée du Kilchurn Castel, et lui demande de me préparer un repas léger que je grignote à contre cœur. Puis je remonte dans ma chambre pour m'habiller chaudement. J'aime la simplicité de cette pièce carrée éclairée par une petite fenêtre à meneaux et meublée d'un grand lit, d'une armoire et d'un coffre en bois. Avant de sortir du château, je prends bien soin de jeter sur moi un sort de désillusion me rendant invisible aux yeux des éventuels passants moldus. Ce petit rituel est essentiel à ma tranquillité. Un inconnu sortant régulièrement d'une ruine aurait à plus ou moins long terme attiré l'attention des autochtones.

Je me dirige lentement vers les collines. Il est à peine plus de 17 heures, mais je dois presser un peu le pas si je veux être au milieu de nulle part lorsque la pleine lune fera son apparition dans le ciel.

Un coup de vent rejette sur mes mollets un journal détrempé. Je me baisse pour le ramasser. J'aime me tenir au courant des nouvelles moldues lorsque je le peux. D'après ce que je peux voir derrière l'encre diluée, l'article en première page était consacré à l'arrestation tant attendue du chef d'une bande organisée qui terrorisait la Grande Bretagne depuis plus de cinq ans. Il fallait lire entre les lignes. Je m'étais souvent étonné du fait que l'existence du monde magique n'ait jamais été révélée à la population moldue durant la guerre. De très nombreuses attaques avaient pourtant été perpétrées sur leur communauté. Il était impossible que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Quoique si vous regardiez les journaux de l'époque, vous découvririez qu'un mystérieux groupe terroriste non identifié s'était soudain attaqué avec acharnement à la Grande Bretagne. Le ministère avait dû payer une fortune au premier ministre anglais pour étouffer _l'affaire_. Des rumeurs avaient aussi couru dans la population sorcière : le ministère aurait employé plus d'obliators que d'aurors durant les conflits. Bien qu'immédiatement réfutée par les autorités, cette nouvelle avait fait scandale, tenant même la une du _Prophète_ durant deux jours consécutifs.

Si les journaux moldus parlaient de l'arrestation d'un membre important, ce devait signifier qu'un mangemort de haut rang avait finalement été capturé. Malfoy senior peut-être. Ou Lestrange… Mais cela ne me regarde plus. Remus Lupin ne fait plus partie de ce monde.

o

La nuit était tombée. Remus avançait laborieusement à la lumière de sa baguette. Son corps le tiraillait en tous sens. Ses instincts de loup se débattaient déjà pour prendre le dessus. Remus ne reconnaissait pas les environs. Il n'était encore jamais venu ici et cela le dérangeait. Il avait choisi avec soin un territoire précis pour ses transformations. Mais il avait été distrait et semblait s'être trompé de direction. Il était essoufflé, ses poumons et son larynx le brûlaient. Tant pis, il n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Il se laissa tomber au sol et rangea sa baguette. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Le ciel, presque dénué de nuages, se faisait de plus en plus clair. Lorsqu'une portion de lune passa au dessus des montagnes, le calvaire commença. Une douleur intense s'immisça dans chaque cellule du corps de Remus. Ses os s'étiraient, se rétrécissaient, s'arrangeant et se réajustant différemment entre eux. Des instincts primitifs refirent surface, détruisant toute marque d'humanité sur leur passage.

L'homme disparut pour laisser place au loup-garou.

Moony observa avec curiosité le grand espace découvert qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas son terrain de chasse habituel. Mais peu importait. Il avait faim. Il commença à courir en direction de la forêt. Lorsqu'il atteignit les premiers bosquets, une odeur particulière attira son attention.

Un loup. Un autre loup vivait sur ce territoire et l'avait marqué comme sien. Un loup mâle. Un appel à la bagarre pour Moony, qui n'avait pas du tout d'habitude ni l'intention de s'abaisser devant qui que ce soit. Moony fit appel à ses sens. La piste datait déjà de quelques heures, mais cela ne changeait rien. Moony était déterminé. Il continua ses recherches alors que la lune avançait dans le ciel. Il joua quelques secondes avec une fouine imprudente avant de s'en délecter. Il venait à peine de repartir lorsqu'il le sentit. Il était tout près. Au bout de quelques minutes, la créature magique devina au loin la forme de son opposant. Moony poussa un hurlement pour prévenir son rival de sa présence. Le loup-garou ne voulait pas d'une victoire éclaire sans aucun intérêt. Moony avança avec prudence. Et enfin, il le vit.

Il vint se placer devant son adversaire et l'évalua d'un regard implacable, jugeant de la valeur de l'ennemi.

C'était un loup plutôt jeune et en bonne santé.

Moony était un peu déçu. Il sentait d'ici la peur du plus petit animal, mais aussi son désir de défendre son territoire.

Le loup-garou encercla le plus jeune. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention, Moony se jeta sans remord sur son concurrent. Il s'était attendu à une victoire facile et frustrante, mais le jeune loup ne se laissa pas faire. Il rendit coup sur coup, frappant aux endroits les plus sensibles.

Moony prit l'avantage, mettant à profit sa supériorité physique. Il donna un grand coup de crocs dans le flanc de son adversaire, le propulsant au sol.

Le jeune loup gémit de douleur et s'avoua vaincu pour le plus grand plaisir de Moony.

Le loup-garou était fier de lui mais étrangement, il l'était aussi du jeune fauve qui avait su prouver sa valeur. Moony ressentait au fond de lui une certaine tendresse pour le loup. Il avait envie de chasser avec lui.

Pour la première fois, le brutal Moony aurait aimé un peu de compagnie.

Le jeune loup ne bougeait plus. Moony donna un petit coup de tête à son congénère. Aucune réaction. Moony gémit. Peut-être avait-il frappé un peu fort. Il lécha avec soin les plaies visibles dans la fourrure du loup et s'assit auprès de lui, attendant patiemment son réveil.


	3. La Rencontre

**Le Loup qui n'en était pas un**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**La Rencontre **

Une sensation de froid et d'humidité le réveilla. Des gouttes tombaient sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. La forêt était encore sombre, le jour peinait à se lever. Il se rendit vite compte que les gouttes n'étaient pas de la pluie, comme il l'avait cru au premier abord, mais bien de gros flocons de neige à demi fondue.

Il avait mal partout. Une bosse bien mal placée lui cassait le dos. Il essaya de se retourner mais dut renoncer. Aucun de ses muscles ne semblait vouloir répondre à sa volonté. Il ne pouvait que cligner des yeux et serrer dans ses mains les feuilles mouillées reposant sous ses paumes. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Remus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi épuisé par une transformation depuis son enfance. L'humidité s'insinua lentement entre les fibres de ses vêtements tandis que le sorcier attendait patiemment.

Peu à peu, ses muscles se firent plus coopératifs, bien que toujours extrêmement douloureux. Remus roula sur le côté, soulageant enfin son dos. Il jeta un regard noir au petit caillou pointu qui l'avait tant torturé. Remus commençait à se rendormir quand un détail important réussi finalement à atteindre le cerveau embrumé du sorcier : son dos reposait contre une masse chaude de laquelle s'échappait un faible souffle. Remus se figea, ses muscles se crispèrent immédiatement, lui arrachant presque un cri de douleur qu'il retint avec difficulté en se mordant la lèvre.

Une vague de panique envahit le sorcier. Et s'il avait mordu et blessé quelqu'un sous sa forme de loup ? Remus n'osait pas penser aux conséquences qu'un tel acte pourrait engendrer. L'homme savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner une telle erreur. Sentant que la seconde personne ne semblait pas en état de réagir, Remus réunit ses forces et roula à nouveau sur lui-même, s'éloignant d'environ un mètre avant de rouvrir les yeux avec crainte.

La première réaction de Remus fut de soupirer de soulagement en découvrant que le blessé n'était pas un être humain.

Puis l'inquiétude refit surface.

Un loup gisait au sol, couché sur son flanc, inconscient. Les feuilles l'entourant étaient recouvertes de sang séché que la pluie neigeuse commençait à diluer à nouveau.

La cage thoracique de l'animal se soulevait à peine.

Un sentiment de tristesse envahit Remus. C'était de sa faute il en était sûr. Il avait attaqué et blessé à mort l'un de ses congénères.

Rempli de remords, Remus rampa lentement jusqu'à l'animal. Sous le sang collant les poils, le sorcier pouvait apercevoir une robe fauve et grise qu'il devinait superbe en temps normal. Le loup semblait jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans.

Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout en lui criait le besoin de protéger le jeune loup. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ses instincts avec une telle intensité sous sa forme humaine.

Le sorcier passa la main sur le corps de l'animal, cherchant l'origine du saignement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la plaie principale : une morsure profonde déchirait le flanc du loup. La blessure était grave, le loup devait recevoir des soins au plus vite.

« Vili ! » appela faiblement Remus. Il espérait que l'elfe pourrait le retrouver, il ne se sentait pas capable de se traîner lui-même jusqu'à sa demeure et il était impossible qu'il puisse déplacer le loup d'un seul centimètre. L'elfe se fit attendre avant d'apparaître enfin au bout de quelques minutes d'appels répétés.

« Vili était inquiète ! Vili ne pensait pas que le maître serait si loin ! Vili- » l'elfe fit un bond en arrière et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en remarquant la présence du loup. Remus essaya d'apaiser la petite créature.

« N'aie pas peur Vili, il est blessé et ne peut pas te faire de mal. » L'elfe parut reprendre des couleurs. « Je lui ai fait du mal cette nuit. Il va mourir s'il n'est pas soigné. Je sais que tu connais de nombreux sorts de guérison- »

« Non » gémit la créature, comprenant ce que son maître allait lui demander.

« S'il te plait Vili » supplia mollement Remus.

Se rendant finalement compte de l'état de faiblesse de son maître Vili rassembla son courage et s'approcha avec précaution de l'animal.

« Vili va le transporter dans les communs. » L'elfe posa sa petite main sur le pelage de l'animal et tous deux disparurent sans bruit.

Epuisé, Remus se laissa glisser au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, les yeux inquiets de Vili apparurent dans son champ de vision. Puis tout se brouilla.

* * *

« Maître Remus ! Maître Remus ! »

« Laisse-moi dormir Vili » marmonna Remus.

Vili s'arrêta un instant, déchirée entre sa conscience d'elfe qui lui soufflait d'obéir à l'ordre que venait de lui donner son maître et son devoir de protection de la demeure. Le dernier l'emporta.

« Maître Remus, Vili a peur. Vili ne peut plus soigner le loup. Maître Remus doit se lever ! » implora la petite créature.

Le mot loup fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau brumeux de Remus. Le sorcier se releva d'un bond.

« Maître Remus doit aller doucement » gronda Vili. « Il n'est pas encore tout à fait remis. Le maître est rentré depuis trois jours mais ne s'est pas encore réveillé du tout ; Vili commençait à être inquiète. Ah ! ça oui- »

« Et notre invité ? » demanda Remus d'une voix rauque.

L'enthousiasme de Vili retomba immédiatement. L'elfe parcourut la pièce du regard, légèrement tremblante, comme pour s'assurer que le loup était bien absent.

« Vili l'a mis dans une réserve vide au rez-de-chaussée » commença Vili sur un ton de confidence. « Au début, tout allait bien. Le monstre était inconscient alors Vili a pu tenter de le soigner comme le voulait le maître. » Remus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Mais au court du deuxième jour » reprit l'elfe d'un air grave et mystérieux, « la bête se réveilla. »

« Et ensuite ? » encouragea Remus, captivé par les talents de conteuse de Vili.

« Vili ne pouvait plus approcher l'animal. Le loup a peur de Vili, alors il se protège en effrayant Vili à son tour. Il fait mine d'attaquer Vili. Vili sait bien que l'animal souffre et ne fera pas grand mal, mais Vili ne peut rien faire » s'emballa l'elfe, impuissante.

« Tu aurais pu essayer de le figer avec ta magie. »

Vili se renfrogna en entendant la suggestion de son maître.

« Vili a essayé » reprit prudemment l'elfe. « Mais elle ne peut pas. Le loup n'est pas un loup ordinaire. »

« Comment cela ? » s'enquit Remus, ouvertement intrigué.

« Lorsque Vili envoie sa magie vers l'animal, une lumière bleue sort du loup et le protège » révéla la créature d'une voix craintive.

Remus était stupéfait. Il avait beau retourner ses connaissances en tous sens, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler d'une espèce de loups magiques.

« Très bien Vili. Aide-moi à me préparer, puis accompagne-moi aux cuisines si tu en as le temps. J'irais rendre visite à notre invité après une petite collation. »

o

Le loup venait à peine de se rendormir lorsque la lourde porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un grincement assourdissant. Malgré ses blessures, le loup se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir sur la petite créature si elle tentait à nouveau d'envahir son espace vital.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas la petite chose qui entra.

Mais un bipède.

-

En pénétrant dans la réserve, le regard de Remus fut immédiatement happé par deux iris verts intenses et mystérieux. Cela surprit le sorcier. Les loups possédaient en général des yeux dans les tons orangé et marron. Remus n'avait encore jamais rencontré de loup au regard vert. L'animal s'était réfugié dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, un grognement sourd s'échappait en continu de sa gorge, résonnant contre les épais murs en pierre. La blessure sur le flanc du loup semblait en voie de guérison, mais nécessiterait encore des soins précis. Le loup ne pouvait pas être relâché ainsi dans la nature.

Alors que Remus cherchait un moyen d'approcher l'animal, il remarqua soudain le silence peuplant la pièce. Le loup s'était tu. Il était calme et regardait le sorcier avec attention, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-

Lorsque le bipède entra, le loup commença à paniquer et émit un grognement dissuasif. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Il s'accroupit, le regard fixé sur celui du loup.

L'animal huma discrètement l'air pour déceler les intentions de l'adversaire puis se figea brusquement. Le bipède avait la même odeur que le grand loup, le fier animal qui avait réussi à le dominer dans la forêt, s'attirant ainsi le respect du plus jeune.

Le loup ne savait que penser. L'odeur était trop forte et présente pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence. L'odeur du dominent relaxait le loup et l'incitait à faire confiance au bipède.

-

Voyant l'animal se détendre, Remus s'approcha lentement, toujours à quatre pattes, en flattant le loup à voix basse. Mais à chaque fois que le sorcier se tenait à moins de deux mètres de l'animal, le loup se braquait à nouveau.

Remus décida de changer de tactique. Il alla s'installer dans le coin opposé pour laisser l'animal s'habituer à sa présence. Les deux êtres s'observèrent durant des heures sans ciller.

Remus était à bout, les douleurs héritées de la nuit de pleine lune se faisaient horriblement sentir. Mais Remus refusait de s'avouer vaincu dans cette bataille de volontés.

Lorsque enfin le loup s'assoupit légèrement, Remus tenta sa chance. Il sortit avec précaution sa baguette et lança un discret _stupefix_ en direction du loup, qui ne rendit compte de rien. Remus appela ensuite Vili, qui soumit le loup à différents sorts de guérison avant d'appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur ses plaies. Elle laissa à destination de l'animal des bouts de viande crue et une gamelle d'eau dans laquelle elle versa diverses potions de sa confection.

« Tu crois que cela va marcher ? » demanda Remus, sceptique. « Il ne boira pas s'il décèle une odeur ou un goût suspect dans l'eau. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître Remus, il ne peut se rendre compte de rien. Vili a jeté un sort pour rendre l'eau inodore et sans goût ». Remus fixa l'elfe avec surprise. Si un tel sortilège existait, il serait forcément loué de part le monde et serait plus qu'utile pour l'absorption parfois difficile de potions pour le moins … viles.

« Je ne savait pas qu'un tel sortilège avait été inventé. »

Vili saisit ses oreilles et les ramena devant son visage, cachant ainsi ses yeux, honteuse.

« Magie d'elfe » s'excusa la créature. « Vili ne peut en parler à son maître. Mais maintenant que le maître le sait, le maître peut demander à Vili de le faire pour lui ! » s'exclama joyeusement Vili.

Remus secoua la tête en soupirant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais la logique des elfes de maison.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Remus passait son temps à observer le loup avec fascination. Lorsque l'attention de l'animal vacillait, Remus en profitait pour le figer et le faire soigner par Vili.

Aujourd'hui le loup allait mieux et ne cessait de parcourir la pièce en tous sens. Remus savait que l'animal ne supporterait plus longtemps son enfermement forcé. C'était un miracle que le loup n'ait pas encore tenté de se défouler sur Remus.

Le sorcier soupira. Il allait devoir le relâcher. Et cette pensée le remplissait de désespoir.

Moony souhaitait par-dessus tout garder le jeune animal auprès de lui.

Remus se leva. Il sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il se plaça au bout du couloir et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup sortit de la réserve avec précaution. Remus attira sur lui l'attention de l'animal avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie. Le loup le suivit à distance raisonnable. Remus franchit la lourde porte en bois boulonnée donnant sur l'extérieur de l'enceinte et fit quelques pas de côté, laissant le champ libre à l'animal. Le jeune loup ne se fit pas prier. Il trottina vers l'extérieur et franchit l'espace découvert faisant face au manoir.

Arrivé à la lisière du bois, le prédateur se retourna en direction de Remus, puis disparut entre les arbres.


	4. S'accepter

**Le Loup qui n'en était pas un**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**S'accepter**

Le loup ne comprenait pas. Il parcourait son territoire depuis des jours à la recherche du grand loup qui l'avait dominé. Il n'avait trouvé aucun indice. Aucun marquage frais, aucune trace. Rien. C'était comme si l'animal avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La créature avait pourtant battu le loup et gagné son respect. Le jeune canidé aurait voulu la retrouver, apprendre à mieux la connaître. Le jeune loup avait toujours été un solitaire et avait tant espéré son indépendance, se mettant à l'écart de la meute qui l'avait accueilli. Pourtant, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par l'énigmatique créature.

Alors, comme au court des nuits précédentes, le loup tenta de contacter son dominant.

Il balança sa tête en arrière et appela.

o

Remus était plongé dans _Les créatures magiques méconnues_ de Gemley Zanimo lorsque les premiers hurlements modulés s'élevèrent dans les airs. Il en était ainsi depuis une semaine déjà. Et Remus était un peu plus confus chaque soir. Le loup en lui était fier de l'intérêt que lui témoignait le plus jeune et souhaitait le lui faire savoir.

Depuis une semaine, Remus luttait sans relâche contre Moony et ses instincts. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa part loup réagissait ainsi avec l'animal.

Tout à ses pensées, Remus s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et scruta les environs. Il ne se rendit compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Quand Remus sortit de son état second, un hurlement inhumain s'écoulait de sa bouche. Remus se figea, horrifié.

Moony avait réussi à prendre le contrôle.

Le sorcier s'éloigna de la fenêtre en tremblant, le regard hagard. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, reprenant difficilement le contrôle de ses émotions.

Durant quelques secondes, alors qu'il répondait aux appels du loup, Remus s'était senti en paix totale avec lui-même et avec le cosmos. Il n'avait encore jamais connu une telle quiétude, un tel apaisement intérieur. Et cela troublait énormément le sorcier : il avait trouvé le calme absolu en laissant libre court à ses instincts, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour étouffer sa part animale.

Un hurlement tout proche retentit dans les airs. Remus se leva sur ses jambes flageolantes et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il était là. Le loup. Juste à la lisière de la forêt. Remus pouvait sentir son regard vert et insistant peser sur lui. Il referma de justesse sa bouche alors qu'un traître son s'apprêtait à s'échapper de sa gorge. Il fit un bond en arrière, referma précipitamment la fenêtre et s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Le lendemain, Remus plaça des sortilèges de blocage sur les poignées des fenêtres. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de résistance, Remus leva les sorts avec sa baguette et attendit la visite du loup.

Le jour suivant, le sorcier confia sa baguette à Vili et lui demanda de verrouiller toutes les ouvertures. Les hurlements retentirent à l'extérieur et Remus menaça la petite créature de tous les maux de la terre en réclamant sa baguette. N'obtenant pas satisfaction, il assaillit les vitres, réussissant finalement à briser de ses poings un carreau de la tour nord. Sa colère résonna dans l'air nocturne.

Le sorcier demanda ensuite à Vili de rendre la forteresse la plus hermétique possible. Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla les oreilles sifflantes et la voix rauque d'avoir trop hurlé la veille entre les murs épais de la demeure.

Lorsque les effets de la pleine lune commencèrent à se faire ressentir, une semaine avant la nuit fatidique, Remus capitula. Il fit lever toutes les protections placées ces derniers jours sur le château et se résigna à son sort. Après des dizaines d'années de lutte, Remus dut se résoudre à une idée qu'il avait toujours considéré comme irrecevable : il accepta ses instincts.

* * *

Assis sur un promontoire mousseux, le loup profitait des pâles rayons du soleil. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. L'animal digérait tranquillement les deux lièvres attrapés plus tôt, en se laissant bercer par le cliquetis irrégulier des gouttes de neige fondue s'écrasant sur la roche et les feuilles en décomposition.

Soudain, la tête du loup pivota vers la gauche. Des cris de lutte retentissaient à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Le loup huma l'air. Des fouines sans doutes.

Curieux, le loup se décida tout de même à aller voir de quoi il retournait. Les bagarreuses étaient quand même sur son territoire. Il fallait se tenir informé de tout. Le loup trottina en direction des cris, qui redoublèrent d'intensité.

Elles étaient là, sur un passage rocailleux, arborant toujours leur blanc manteau d'hiver. Un petit rongeur mort qui gisait au sol était apparemment la cause de la discorde. Les deux fouines, de taille équivalente, se battaient avec férocité. Le loup s'aplatit au sol et profita du spectacle. Les deux opposantes semblaient à égalité et aucune ne parvenait à prendre durablement le dessus sur l'autre. Ce fut une erreur d'attention qui clôtura l'épisode. Toute au combat, l'une des fouines négligea son environnement. Elle glissa, perdit l'équilibre et alla se fracasser le crâne quelques mètres plus bas sur un rocher pointu. Un « _crac _» sec et sonore retentit dans la forêt.

L'animal victorieux ne se soucia pas du sort de son opposant. Il se dirigea vers la carcasse de rongeur délaissée durant la bataille, se l'appropria et disparut en furetant à travers les rochers.

Le loup abandonna sa cachette et s'approcha sans bruit du corps encore chaud de la fouine vaincue. Il ne pouvait laisser s'abîmer un aussi beau repas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une proie tombait morte devant lui. Le loup serra l'abdomen de l'animal entre ses crocs et la déplaça vers un terrain plus à son goût, où il entreprit de dépecer allègrement le cadavre.

o

Remus quitta le château plus tôt que d'habitude. Moony sentait la pleine lune se rapprocher et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir gambader. Remus avait simplement besoin de changer d'air.

C'est étrange comme tout lui semblait plus vif aujourd'hui. Les couleurs ternes de l'hiver mourant n'avaient jamais été aussi profondes à ses yeux. Son nez était empli d'odeurs aussi fortes qu'intrigantes. Les bruits de la forêt crépitaient à ses oreilles.

Remus évolua avec émerveillement entre les arbres. L'homme avait l'impression de redécouvrir la nature. Le loup avait la sensation de réintégrer son monde. A cet instant, Remus comprit que ses deux êtres étaient enfin rentés en osmose. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Aussi vivant.

Remus observa le balai aérien de quelques mésanges, s'amusa à suivre sur la neige fondante les traces d'un cerf.

L'homme-loup avait depuis longtemps quitté le chemin. Il avançait simplement, confiant, sans but, apaisé.

-

Le loup reprit tranquillement sa route, le ventre plein. Il atteignit son repère dans la lumière déclinante du soir.

La cachette, située sur le flanc de la montagne, était constituée d'un renfoncement dissimulé entre deux gros rochers. L'entrée donnait sur une petite clairière qui illuminait les sombres sous-bois environnants. Le loup avait jeté son dévolu sur cet endroit en raison de sa position presque centrale par rapport à l'ensemble de son territoire. Et aussi à cause des roches planes occupant le devant du repère. Idéales pour la sieste. Un petit ruisseau coulait à une soixantaine de mètres à peine de la tanière.

Le loup se faufila dans la fine ouverture entre les deux blocs de roche et pénétra dans un renforcement large d'un mètre cinquante à peine et s'enfonçant sur trois ou quatre mètres. Sans plus de cérémonie, le loup se laissa tomber sur le sol de terre battue et ferma ses paupières.

-

La nuit tomba. Remus s'assit et attendit. La lune sortit. Pour la première fois, Remus accueillit sa transformation presque sereinement. La douleur lui sembla même moins vive que d'ordinaire.

Moony apparut de très bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas eu à se battre contre son humain pour pouvoir exister. Ce soir, Moony ne voulait pas de sang. Il souhaitait profiter de sa liberté.

Il déambula dans la forêt au grès des pistes que lui révélait son odorat. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, une flagrance inimitable vint titiller ses narines. Moony se souvint alors de sa précédente pleine lune. Et du jeune loup qu'il avait rencontré. Le loup-garou se lança avec enthousiasme sur cette nouvelle piste. Il avait envie de passer cette soirée en compagnie de ce jeune mais valeureux congénère qui avait su l'impressionner.

-

_Des hurlements. Du sang. Un serpent à deux pattes. Tiens, lui aussi n'a que deux pattes. _

_Des sons incompressibles s'échappent de sa gueule et de celle du serpent. _

_Des éclairs colorés jaillissent du bâton qu'il tient dans sa patte. L'autre aussi en tient un._

_Violet et vert se rencontrent. Le bout de bois tremble. Tout son corps tremble._

_La lumière violette s'approche-_

Le loup s'éveilla en sursaut, effrayé par les images. Qu'était-ce donc ? Il sait que cela s'appelle un rêve. Non, pas seulement. Un souvenir. De sa vie. Avant qu'il ne soit un loup. Etait-il un bipède ? Comment cela serait-il possible ? Un loup ne peut être un bipède !

Le loup secoua la tête. Il se leva et sortit de sa tanière.

Il n'avait fait que deux pas dehors lorsqu'il le vit. Le grand loup, son nouveau dominant. Il était revenu !

-

Moony atteignit une petite clairière illuminée par les pâles rayons lunaires. Les silhouettes découpées des sapins créaient sur l'herbe des ombres fantasmagoriques. Moony sentait la présence du jeune loup à l'intérieur du renfoncement rocheux mais n'osa pas s'aventurer plus avant, de peur de surprendre son congénère.

Le loup-garou gémit de dépit, il ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à attendre. Il commença à trottiner nerveusement dans la clairière. Soudain, un discret mouvement attira son attention vers la tanière du loup. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ce dernier sortit de son repère, les pattes encore alourdies de sommeil. En voyant le dominant, le jeune loup se figea.

Moony émit quelques jappements d'encouragement à l'égard de son congénère et fit deux pas mal assurés dans sa direction. Le loup suivit son exemple et s'approcha timidement de Moony. Les deux bêtes s'observèrent et se sentirent en prenant soin de laisser entre eux deux bons mètres de distance.

Ce fut le plus jeune qui fit évoluer la situation. Il se roula sur le sol et s'allongea sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, le regard joueur. Moony comprit le message et commença à taquiner le plus petit animal.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Moony et le loup jouèrent dans le faible manteau neigeux restant, et délogèrent un couple de lièvres qui se révélèrent aussi divertissants que croustillants. Les deux canidés finirent leur nuit dans la tanière du plus jeune et s'endormirent côte à côte.

-

Le loup aux yeux vert s'éveilla doucement, les sens en alerte. Dehors, tout était encore sombre.

Un gémissement de douleur attira son attention sur le grand loup étendu auprès de lui. Le dominant semblait aller très mal. Le jeune loup plongea un museau inquisiteur dans la fourrure de l'autre avant de le retirer précipitamment : quelque chose bougeait sous la peau du second animal.

Le loup fit un bond en arrière. Un hurlement effroyable s'échappa de la gueule du grand loup alors que son corps se tordait et se déformait à l'extrême. Le loup observa impuissant les évènements qui se déroulaient devant lui.

L'effroi laissa place à la stupeur lorsqu'au bout d'une poignée d'immortelles secondes, le corps du grand loup s'effaça pour laisser place à celui d'un bipède. Le souvenir d'une scène similaire remonta à l'esprit du loup, qui s'approcha prudemment du nouveau venu. L'odeur du deux pattes, très proche de celle du loup disparu, fut immédiatement identifiée par le jeune canidé comme étant celle du bipède qui l'avait soigné et avait répondu la nuit à ses appels.

Ainsi c'était possible ? Un loup pouvait aussi être un bipède ?

Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que le grand loup et le deux-pattes étaient une même entité. Le loup décida donc les traiter de la même façon. Il s'approcha de l'être allongé sur le sol et se blottit contre lui pour lui tenir chaud.

En s'endormant, le loup se dit que tout compte fait, il avait peut-être été un bipède lui aussi. Avant.

Il remarqua également que le deux-pattes endormi à ses côtés ressemblait étrangement à celui de son souvenir. A moins que tous les bipèdes ne se ressemblent … Oui, ce devait être cela.

-

Remus avait froid. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son tiède oreiller et se rendormit sans même s'en apercevoir. Il rêvait. Il était allongé sur le sol poussiéreux de la cabane hurlante, serré contre Padfoot qui s'amusait à lui souffler sur le visage. C'était vraiment une horreur ! Comment Sirius comptait-il séduire Alice avec une haleine pareille ? Pas que le bougre ait la moindre chance de toutes façons. La belle était totalement dévouée à Frank Longbottom. Un battement douloureux retentit dans la poitrine de Remus, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Sirius était mort, tout comme les Longbottom qui avaient péris dans l'attaque perpétrée par les mangemorts contre St Mungos.

La douleur latente qui envahissait toujours son corps les lendemains de pleine lune se rappela brusquement à Remus qui serra les mains, empoignant ainsi quelques touffes de poils épais et soyeux. Un petit gémissement de mécontentement se fit entendre au dessus de la tête du sorcier. Remus se figea, desserra lentement ses poings et ouvrit ses yeux à contrecœur. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait : Moony avait à nouveau rencontré l'autre loup durant ses pérégrinations. Pourvu que cette fois l'animal ne soit pas trop amoché. Remus se recula prudemment, s'éloigna un peu et s'assit sur ses genoux qui émirent un craquement de désapprobation.

Le loup le regardait avec curiosité. Remus remarqua à son grand soulagement que l'animal ne semblait ni blessé, ni armé de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Le regard de Remus dévia ensuite au dessus des épaules du loup et se fixèrent avec incrédulité sur les rayons lumineux provenant d'une fissure dans la roche, derrière l'animal. Remus ne cacha pas son étonnement. Le loup l'avait accepté dans sa tanière, même sous sa forme humaine ! Le canidé avait-il compris les rapports existants entre Moony et Remus ? Avait-il assisté à sa transformation ?

Voyant le trouble du bipède, le loup se roula au sol et adopta une position de soumission. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent davantage : le loup continuait à le considérer comme son dominant et lui témoignait son respect ! Moony s'enorgueillit de fierté et le cœur de Remus gonfla instantanément. Jamais encore l'homme ne s'était senti reconnu et accepté à ce point.

Le loup bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se réinstalla sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilité, les articulations de Remus lui crièrent d'en faire autant. Le sorcier fléchit face à ses douleurs. Il s'allongea sur le côté, face à l'animal, les yeux entrouverts, et fit semblant de s'endormir. Sa respiration se stabilisa.

Le loup ouvrit un œil, tourna lentement la tête. Il observa l'homme durant quelques instants, puis se mit à ramper lentement dans sa direction. Arrivé à destination, le loup se contenta de blottir son museau contre le ventre du sorcier.

Remus écouta le loup s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Remus avançait tranquillement sur la lande qui retrouvait avec le début du printemps des couleurs plus vives. Les arbres se firent de plus en plus nombreux sur son passage. Remus se dirigeait avec hésitation, revenait souvent sur ses pas. Enfin, il atteignit une petite clairière entourée de sapins. Remus laissa s'échapper un soupir satisfait. Après trois semaines de recherches, il avait finalement retrouvé la tanière du loup.

Lorsque Remus s'était réveillé ce matin-là, le loup avait disparu et la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il avait appelé Vili qui l'avait reconduit au château. Après cet épisode, la fascination qu'avait éprouvé Remus pour le loup lors du séjour de l'animal au château s'était accrue davantage encore. Une fois remis des conséquences de la pleine lune, Remus avait demandé à Vili de le conduire chez le loup. Mais l'elfe, toujours effrayée par l'animal, s'était révélée très récalcitrante et Remus n'avait pas eu le cœur à forcer la petite créature. Il avait donc entrepris des recherches méthodiques qui venaient enfin d'aboutir.

Remus s'avança vers un rocher plat à l'autre bout de la clairière, près de la tanière. Il s'installa dessus avec délectation. Le voyage l'avait éreinté. Remus se perdit dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation de la parcelle de ciel dévoilée par la clairière. Sa notion du temps s'effaça.

Un pinçon émit une série de piaillements affolés. Remus se retourna. Le loup était là, il le fixait de ses beaux yeux verts. Soudain, l'animal se mit à gambader dans la clairière, décrivant des cercles toujours plus serrés en direction de Remus. Ce dernier demeura accroupi sur la pierre, suivant discrètement la progression du canidé. Pour plus de sûreté, le sorcier resta sur ses gardes, prêt à faire glisser de son étui la baguette fixée à son avant-bras droit.

-

Avec lenteur, le loup brisa enfin les quelques mètres le séparant du bipède. Il appuya sa truffe humide contre la patte repliée de son compagnon et emprisonna une cheville dans sa gueule sans la serrer. Il envoya un regard malicieux au deux-pattes, se retira, fit quelques roulades joueuses dans l'herbe pour inciter l'autre à l'imiter. Le loup émit des jappements d'encouragement, poussa de sa tête le dos du bipède pour le faire bouger. Mais rien ne marchait.

Avec un gémissement de déception, le loup repartit dans la forêt.

-

Remus suivait avec désespoir le manège du loup. Le sorcier avait bien compris que l'animal souhaitait jouer avec lui, mais Remus ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de décider de la marche à tenir, le loup se découragea et s'enfuit dans les bois.

Remus soupira. Il avait encore une fois tout gâché. Ne pouvait-il donc jamais rien faire comme il le fallait ? Remus attendit quelques minutes dans l'espoir de voir revenir l'animal. En vain. L'homme prit le chemin du retour.

Il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque des craquements inimitables retentirent à ses oreilles. Le loup arrivait en galopant dans sa direction, la gueule chargée. Il s'arrêta devant Remus et lui jeta le lièvre qu'il renfermait entre ses mâchoires. La proie atterrit sur la poitrine de Remus, maculant de sang sa vieille robe beige. Le loup s'assit.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda Remus, indécis. « Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu as cru que je ne pouvais pas jouer parce que j'étais malade ? C'est très délicat de ta part, mon joli. »

Le loup envoya à Remus un regard chargé d'incompréhension, mais garda sa posture bien droite, l'air fier de lui.

Une nouvelle fois, Remus hésita sur l'attitude à adopter. Il voulait témoigner au loup sa reconnaissance, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas manger le lièvre cru ! Remus plongea ses doigts dans les plaies de la victime, les porta à sa bouche et suça le sang encore chaud.

« Hum mm »

Alors qu'il laissait s'échapper à destination du loup un gémissement appréciateur, Remus se surprit à penser que ce sang n'était vraiment pas si mauvais que cela.

Deux mois plus tôt, Remus aurait immédiatement transplané au château, se serait barricadé dans sa chambre et se serait lamenté sur son sort des heures durant.

Ce jour-là, il se contenta de flatter le loup une dernière fois et reprit tranquillement le chemin du manoir, le lièvre ensanglanté se balançant lentement dans sa main droite.


	5. S'apprivoiser

**Le Loup qui n'en était pas un**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note** : _les courtes citations en italique_ présentes dans ce chapitre sont extraites du conte _La Banshie_ de Micheal Scott, paru dans l'anthologie _Les contes de féerie _(éditions Hoëbeke)

* * *

**S'apprivoiser**

Remus fixait avec incrédulité son reflet dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Son éternelle pâleur et son air fatigué avaient lentement déserté ses traits avec l'arrivée de l'été. Le sorcier s'habilla rapidement, salua Vili, appliqua comme toujours un sort de désillusion sur son corps et quitta le manoir. Une fois arrivé aux limites de la propriété, Remus transplana jusqu'au repère du loup comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque jour. Il y retrouvait le loup, qui revenait presque systématiquement à sa tanière après sa chasse matinale, aux alentours de neuf ou dix heures.

Remus sortit de sa poche un énième livre sur les créatures magiques et se plongea dans ses pages sans grand espoir. Cet ouvrage était le dernier disponible sur le sujet et Remus n'avait encore trouvé aucune référence sur une hypothétique espèce de loups magiques.

L'animal en question choisit cet instant pour sortir de sa tanière. Il vint saluer son bipède puis partit à l'aventure dans la forêt.

Remus le suivit dans son escapade. Le loup le fit crapahuter durant une bonne heure le long d'un ruisseau chantonnant. Sur les derniers mètres, le terrain s'accentua encore alors que l'eau coulait à présent en cascade. Remus soupira de soulagement en s'extirpant de ce passage difficile.

L'endroit qu'il découvrit le ravit. Un petit lac frais s'étalait à ses pieds, entouré de rochers mousseux et de conifères élancés. Les plantes et planctons peuplant le fond de l'étendue conféraient à l'eau - pourtant limpide - d'agréables reflets verts.

Le loup fixait Remus avec insistance.

« Ah ! Toi aussi tu es impressionné par ma performance » ria Remus. « Mes capacités physiques se sont nettement améliorées tu ne trouves pas ? Je n'aurais jamais pu monter une côte pareille ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tôt. »

Le loup sembla ponctuer la remarque de Remus par un aboiement expressif. Il se retourna et alla se poster sur un rocher pour surveiller de plus près les mouvements de l'eau.

« Veux-tu connaître ma théorie, mon joli ? » commença Remus en observant distraitement la faune se déplaçant à la surface de du lac. « Je crois que ma miraculeuse guérison est liée à mon acceptation de Moony, au fait que je ne combatte plus avec autant de vigueur mes instincts au moment de la pleine lune et surtout au quotidien. Il me semble que c'est là le secret absolu pour être un loup-garou en bonne santé. »

Remus entreprit de faire le tour du lac.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Greyback et sa meute étaient en si bonne condition, si forts, et ce quelque soit la période du mois ? » Remus se retourna vers le loup et le trouva penché au dessus de la surface limpide, le corps tendu, immobile.

« Non, bien sûr que non » soupira le sorcier. « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle. »

Le pied droit du loup-garou glissa sur une pierre mouillée et s'enfonça dans l'eau avec un bruit sourd. Dans un mouvement souple et vif, un reptile long et fin s'enfuit sur l'eau, effrayé, laissant derrière lui de petites ondes qui s'écrasèrent entre les herbes aquatiques.

« Une couleuvre à collier » reconnut Remus. « Fais attention à ne pas te faire mordre, il y a des serpents » conseilla le sorcier au canidé. Ce dernier sursauta brusquement, jeta un regard méfiant sur les flots et se remit prudemment à la recherche de succulents poissons scintillants.

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il aurait juré que le loup avait réagi au mot _serpent_. Parfois, il avait presque l'impression que l'animal le comprenait. Le sorcier secoua la tête de dépit. A trop vouloir quelque chose, on finit par percevoir l'inexistant.

Le loup-garou sécha sa chaussure d'un simple mouvement de baguette et s'installa en retrait sous un épicéa surplombant le lac. Il sortit de sa poche le petit carnet dans lequel il retranscrivait chacune de ses promenades avec le loup, et redonna sa taille à une boite métallique rectangulaire qui renfermait une plume, de l'encre, un pinceau et quelques cubes d'aquarelle. Remus étudia soigneusement le lac et entreprit de le croquer avec application.

Quarante minutes plus tard, les jappements impatients du loup détournèrent l'attention de Remus. Le sorcier jeta un sort de séchage sur sa dernière aquarelle, rangea son matériel et redescendit sur les berges du lac. Le loup trottina à sa rencontre pour le conduire fièrement auprès d'un tas composé d'une quinzaine de petits poissons enchevêtrés.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps » félicita Remus. Le loup captura entre ses crocs l'un des petits corps encore frémissant et le présenta joyeusement à son bipède.

« J'en conclue qu'il est l'heure du casse-croûte » continua le sorcier en acceptant l'offrande. « Merci mon joli. »

Remus se saisit encore des trois poissons que lui proposa le canidé. Il fit léviter jusqu'à lui quelques branchages secs qui gisaient aux pieds des conifères et posa le tout sur un rocher plat. Il alluma un feu à l'aide d'un _incendio_ et commença à faire griller son repas sous l'œil attentif du loup.

Le sorcier et son compagnon dégustèrent avec lenteur leur mets, Remus proposa même au loup quelques lamelles de poisson cuit que l'animal sembla fortement apprécier.

Au court des dernières semaines, Remus avait régulièrement utilisé la magie en présence du loup et l'animal n'avait montré aucune crainte face à ces pratiques. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains dans le lac, Remus décida qu'il était temps à présent d'essayer de provoquer une réaction magique chez le loup. Depuis son séjour au château, aucun des talents cachés de l'animal n'avait refait surface. Remus espérait que la complicité qu'il avait su créer avec le loup jouerait en sa faveur.

« Mon joli, regarde un peu par ici » Remus accompagna ses paroles de quelques grognements qui réussirent à attirer l'attention du loup qui se désaltérait dans le lac, les quatre pattes dans l'eau.

« Observe bien. »

Remus sortit sa baguette, sélectionna un gros galet et le métamorphosa en un bol de verre translucide. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le loup, qui le considérait toujours avec curiosité.

« Maintenant je le remplie d'eau » continua le sorcier en joignant le geste à la parole « et hop d'un coup de baguette je le fait flotter lentement … lentement … »

Le loup fixait de son regard vert le bol volant, suivant avec trépidation les petits mouvements contradictoires que donnait Remus à la trajectoire pour amuser l'animal.

« Et là » reprit Remus alors que le bol se figeait au dessus du feu, « je renverse le tout. »

Les flammes s'éteignirent avec un crépitement aigu et une fumée grisâtre qui arrachèrent au loup un petit cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Pas mal non » sourit Remus avec affection. « On le refait encore une fois ? »

Remus s'approcha du foyer, le raviva et recommença son manège. Il se plaça cette fois-ci derrière le feu pour pouvoir observer avec plus d'aisance les réactions du loup alors que le bol voltigeait sur les dix mètres séparant le lac des flammes. Le loup ne manqua pas une minute du spectacle, s'ébattant dans l'eau avec joie lorsque le feu fut vaincu par l'eau pour la seconde fois.

Encouragé par ce succès, Remus réitéra une troisième fois l'expérience en y introduisant une petite variante. Lorsque le bol se stabilisa au dessus des flammes, Remus garda la pose. Le loup attendait la suite des évènements, fébrile. Lorsque rien ne se passa au bout de trente secondes, l'animal commença à perdre patience et jeta un regard d'incompréhension vers son bipède. Tout à coup le corps du loup se recroquevilla, s'enfonça dans l'eau et se tendit brusquement, faisant jaillir vers la berge des gerbes d'eau éclatées. Au lieu de perdre de la vitesse et de retomber, les gouttelettes se rassemblèrent en une boule volante qui continua sa rapide avancée. En deux secondes à peine, l'étrange conglomérat ainsi formé flotta surnaturellement avant de se fracasser une dizaine de mètres plus loin sur les flammes et sur un Remus pris au dépourvu.

Dans le lac, le loup laissa s'exprimer sa fierté à grand renfort de clapotis. Remus resta figé quelques instants, repassant en boucle dans sa tête les deux secondes qui l'avaient réduit à l'état d'éponge saturée. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la précaution de protéger son carnet contre les dangers de l'eau.

« Bien. Je suppose que je dois en conclure que tu es bien un animal magique et que tu peux contrôler à volonté tes facultés avec une motivation suffisante » énonça le sorcier l'air dans le vague.

Le tintamarre du loup dans l'eau sortit finalement Remus de sa léthargie. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du loup-garou.

« Mouillé pour mouillé… » murmura le sorcier. Il se sépara de sa robe et se précipita vers le lac. « Tu vas me le payer mon joli ! »

* * *

Adossé contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne, un volume de contes moldus ouvert sur ses genoux, Remus profitait avec langueur de la douceur d'une après-midi de juillet.

A quelques mètres de lui, le loup observait avec un intérêt quasi scientifique le fonctionnement d'une petite fourmilière, impressionné par ces minuscules insectes, toujours en mouvement, capables d'évoluer sur tous terrains et de vivre en permanence entourés de centaines de leurs congénères. Le tout pour rien.

Un éclat de rire fit sursauter l'animal.

« Ces moldus, quelle imagination ! Un prince serpent transformable à volonté en collier de pierres précieuses ou en nouveau né ! Ils sont forts … très forts ! Chez nous autres sorciers- … »

Le loup s'approcha de son compagnon et s'assit à ses côtés. Il écoutait avec émerveillement le flot de sons s'écoulant de la bouche de son bipède, non, humain. Le canidé savait que s'il arrivait à se concentrer suffisamment sur les sons émis et sur les mouvements des lèvres de son compagnon, la signification de ces sonorités mystérieuses apparaîtrait dans sa tête comme une évidence. Le loup s'était à de nombreuses reprises surpris à comprendre les babillages de son humain. Leurs sens lui venaient de plus en plus facilement avec l'habitude. Le loup était très fier de ses progrès.

Cela était arrivé graduellement. Au départ, l'animal s'était contenté de décrypter le langage corporel de son compagnon. Puis, quand il eut intégré les différents comportements du bipède, le loup avait commencé à être intrigué par les sons émis par l'autre. Intrigué et agacé. Ce flot de paroles qui lui était destiné mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, le faisait se sentir comme un louveteau tout juste né et totalement ignare. Le loup avait horreur de cela. Avec persévérance, le canidé avait peu à peu réussi à capter quelques mots, de-ci, de-là. Et il les avait compris. Certaines sonorités désignant des notions inexistantes dans la vie d'un animal sauvage lui avaient posé et lui posaient toujours des problèmes. Mais parfois, ces termes appelaient en lui une sensation, voire même une image, faisant ainsi ressurgir l'espace d'un instant le souvenir d'une vie passée. Le loup reporta son attention sur son humain, qui n'avait jamais cessé son monologue.

« Alors mon joli » continuait Remus en tournant une page, « qu'avons-nous ensuite … Oh, _La Banshie_. » Une image peu reluisante s'imprima sur la rétine du loup qui émit un jappement affolé.

« Je suis curieux de découvrir ce qu'ils en ont fait. Voyons voir : _Le hurlement fendit le silence friable de la nuit de décembre. Il resta suspendu dans l'air glacé, tremblant et désolé – c'était la plainte d'une âme engloutie dans les abîmes du désespoir._ » Remus commença le récit d'un ton lugubre collant parfaitement à la situation. Le loup gémit. Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon.

« _C'était un cri, une plainte d'angoisse qui enflait puis mourait, comme l'appel d'un chien que la lune rend fou et qui hurle à la mort._ » Le loup bascula joyeusement sa tête en arrière. Ca, c'était une vraie description compréhensible, il pouvait presque entendre le hurlement résonner à ses oreilles.

« _C'est la Banshie, chuchota Nora, elle appelle quelqu'un cette nuit ; à genoux Kieran, et prie pour l'âme de ce malheureux._ » Cette fois, le loup était dépassé. Prier ? Ce concept-là était un mystère.

« _Je vais aller voir ce que c'est, soupira-t-il. _» Le loup secoua la tête, effaré. Ces bipèdes ! Aucun sens de préservation !

« _Elle attendait près du muret séparant les champs de la route. Une jeune femme aux vêtements gris couverts de neige, des cristaux de glace étincelants dans ses cheveux et au fond de ses yeux. Elle était d'une beauté terrifiante_ … » Cela sentait l'entourloupe. « … _Elle leva le bras et lui fit signe d'approcher_. » Le loup ferma les yeux et rabattit ses oreilles en arrière. Il ne voulait rien savoir du désastre. Pauvre humain inconscient !

« _Kieran s'arrêta, troublé-_ … Et bien mon joli, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Remus, alerté par l'attitude de l'animal. Le loup profita de l'inattention de son compagnon pour fermer le livre d'un coup de patte bien senti. Remus darda le loup d'un regard curieux.

« Cela ne te plait pas ? » Le loup prit un air piteux. « Ou alors », reprit le sorcier avec malice « peut-être que tu as peur ! »

Instantanément, le loup reprit contenance et adopta une pose altière.

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent de surprise. Cette fois-ci, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Le loup l'avait compris. Mais comment en être certain…

Remus ramassa son livre, le rangea dans sa besace et plaça la bandoulière de cuir sur son épaule gauche. Il se releva sur ses genoux et planta son regard dans les orbites vertes du loup. Les deux compagnons s'observèrent en silence.

« Il se fait tard, mon joli. Je vais devoir retourner au manoir. »

Quoi ? Déjà ? Le loup bondit sur ses pattes, encercla son humain en le poussant discrètement en arrière. Sans n'avoir rien vu venir, Remus se retrouva en quelques secondes acculé contre le tronc du chêne, les jambes prisonnières sous le ventre d'un loup malicieux, qui semblait soudainement pris de fatigue.

« Bravo mon joli, c'était très bien joué » félicita doucement le sorcier, abasourdi. Un sourire vainqueur éclaira brusquement son visage.

« Maintenant, je sais que tu me comprends. » Le corps du loup se fit encore plus lourd sur les jambes de Remus. « Pas la peine de le nier, tu t'es trahi tout seul » rigola le loup-garou.

Vexé, le loup ouvrit un œil rageur et se releva brusquement, l'air contrit. Remus ébouriffa la fourrure de l'animal avec affection.

« Ne le prends pas mal » murmura-t-il délicatement. « Tu viens de me faire un magnifique cadeau. »

Le loup dévisagea son compagnon. Une fois assuré de la sincérité de son humain, l'animal céda et s'abandonna joyeusement aux caresses que lui prodiguait son bipède.

Le regard de Remus fut attiré par une petite tâche blanche au dessus de l'œil droit du loup. Etrange. Remus n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent. On aurait presque dit. Un éclair.

o

Ce soir-là, Remus rentra tard au Kilchurn Castel. Il refusa le souper proposé par Vili et s'enferma dans la petite bibliothèque du premier étage.

Son regard resta bloqué de longues minutes sur la photo accrochée au mur.

L'homme-loup s'assit à son bureau, sortit un parchemin et une enveloppe. Une lettre à Ginny s'imposait. Remus irait la confier à un service postal moldu le lendemain. Ce serait plus sûr.

Après deux essais infructueux, Remus glissa enfin un parchemin dans l'enveloppe et gagna sa chambre.

Il s'abandonna au sommeil en adressant une prière de remerciement à ce bon vieux Merlin. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de côtoyer une telle créature. Le loup du Lock Awe le faisait revivre et son mystère le fascinait.

Peut-être que les moldus avaient raison finalement.

Peut-être que cela était réellement possible.

Transformer un Prince en Crapaud.

Un Sorcier en Loup.


	6. Etre un bipède

**Le loup qui n'en était pas un  
**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Être un bipède**

Avec le mois de septembre, un colis arriva dans la boîte postale moldue louée par Remus dans une petite ville du Somerset.

Oh! Ginny était vraiment ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de Remus.

Oui, la famille se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures et l'emploi de Ginny au nouvel hôpital de Londres lui plaisait énormément.

Malheureusement non, la situation des loups-garous ne s'était toujours pas améliorée.

Non, Harry n'était définitivement pas un animagus. Pourquoi cette question ? D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt étrange que Remus en parle. Cela rappelait à Ginny un rêve macabre que Harry lui avait raconté peu avant la mort de Sirius. Bizarrement, Ginny ne pouvait oublier ce récit et revoyait fréquemment le regard halluciné et horrifié de Harry à cet instant. Le même sentiment de révulsion revenait toujours hanter Ginny à l'approche de ce souvenir marquant.

Harry avait rêvé de Voldemort, comme cela était souvent le cas à l'époque. Le mage noir jubilait devant un vieux grimoire. Il caressait avec révérence une page précise, les yeux enflammés. Et bien qu'il fût seul, le sorcier ventait à haute voix les mérites de son incantation. Il avait semblé à Harry que Voldemort s'adressait directement à lui, lui envoyait un avertissement. D'après le gryffondor, le sortilège en question était un savant mélange d'enchantements et de métamorphose. Le sorcier soumis au sort était condamné à errer à jamais sous une forme animale correspondant à sa personnalité. La façon idéale de faire disparaître définitivement un ennemi sans avoir à le tuer. Harry avait avoué à Ginny qu'il avait effectué quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour en savoir davantage sur le fameux enchantement. Aucun ouvrage ne mentionnait ce maléfice.

Ce récit avait fait forte impression sur la jeune fille qu'était Ginny à l'époque. Combien de sorciers avaient ainsi disparu au court de la première guerre ? Combien trottaient encore dans la nature, piégés dans un esprit de bête, ignorant tout de leur statut passé ?

Un post-scriptum de Molly achevait la lettre par quelques menaces sensées convaincre Remus de donner plus fréquemment de ses nouvelles. Le sorcier déballa le cake aux fruits et les biscuits qui valaient été joints à la lettre et alla les ranger dans la cuisine.

Ginny venait d'ouvrir une piste intéressante. Et contrairement à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, celle que les Black avaient constituée au Kilchurn Castel regorgeait de manuscrits de magie noire.

Onze jours plus tard, _101 façons de disposer d'un individu indésirable_ livra à Remus le secret du loup du Lock Awe. Le sorcier était certain de détenir enfin la vérité. Mais il serait difficile de le prouver. Remus entrevoyait déjà un début de solution. La lune serait pleine dans cinq jours. Remus attendrait qu'elle soit achevée pour mettre son plan à exécution. D'ici là, le sorcier aurait le temps de peaufiner sa stratégie.

Lorsque Vili vint ranger la pièce et elle aurait pu comprendre les préoccupations de son maître si elle avait eu la curiosité de parcourir la page à laquelle était resté ouvert le livre qui avait tant captivé Remus ce jour-là.

_N° 61 - Animaliter Vivere_

_Particulièrement créative, Animaliter Vivere est une solution idéale pour qui souhaiterait se débarrasser discrètement de tout être indésirable et ce sans avoir à faire couler la moindre goûte de sang._

_Animaliter Vivere est en effet destiné à condamner vos plus fidèles ennemis à vivre indéfiniment comme de simples animaux._

_Une fois le sortilège prononcé, votre victime sera forcée à se métamorphoser en sa forme animagus, son esprit humain cédant place aux instincts basics de la bête._

_Bien que le sort puisse être contré par une simple métamorphose inversée de l'animagus vers l'humain, il est couramment admis que tout sorcier soumis à l'Animater Vivere est pour toujours exclu du monde des hommes. Après avoir oublié son existence humaine et embrassé une vie bestiale, aucune victime n'est jamais réapparue. Car comment un animal pourrait-il souhaiter devenir le terrible prédateur que représente pour lui un être humain ?_

_Le mouvement de baguette adéquat pour lancer un Animaliter Vivere est décrit ci-dessous au schéma 61.1._

_La formule se prononce lentement, en prenant soin d'accentuer les syllabes comme suit ..._

_

* * *

  
_

Le loup s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas revu son compagnon bipède depuis que la lune ronde ait brillé dans la nuit. Le soleil avait entre-temps effectué dix de ses promenades célestes et les feuilles d'arbres commençaient résolument à perdre de leur vigueur.

Le canidé profita du doux soleil pour lézarder sur sa pierre préférée auprès de son terrier. A son réveil, il effraya avec ses grognements puissants un nerveux couple d'écureuils qui avait eu l'audace ou l'inconscience de troubler sa paisible sieste. Enfin, lorsque l'astre solaire entama sa descente, le loup se mit en marche vers la plaine. Si son humain ne venait pas à lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était tout simplement parti, ou blessé. Le loup saurait bientôt la vérité.

-

« Encore un peu maître Remus » déclara Vili en resservant une part de tarte aux poireaux au sorcier. « Maître Remus doit bien manger pour mieux dormir. »

Le loup-garou se retint de remarquer qu'un estomac trop rempli pouvait causer une nuit aussi agitée que le plus grand des tracas.

L'elfe essayait d'être la plus prévenante possible et le loup-garou devait brider fermement sa langue pour ne pas déverser sa frustration sur Vili. Remus soupira et commença à couper sa part de tarte en morceaux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal depuis la mise en application du plan destiné à dévoiler la nature véritable du loup de Lock Awe.

Le sorcier avait en effet manqué de prendre en compte les effets que sa brillante stratégie aurait sur sa propre personne. Lorsque Remus avait décidé de couper tous liens avec le loup afin de faire venir à lui le canidé, le sorcier n'avait pas pris en considération les bienfaits que ses promenades en forêt avec l'animal exerçaient sur son moral. Depuis dix jours, Remus ne tenait plus en place, il étouffait entre les murs épais de son château médiéval et ses nuits étaient hantées par le spectre du loup de Lock Awe. Remus se réveillait en sursaut plusieurs fois par nuit, les narines emplies de l'odeur de la mousse sur la roche et des feuilles mouillées en décomposition. Le sorcier avala avec détermination. Il ne devait pas céder. Certes, cet enfermement forcé était un supplice pour ses sens et instincts bestiaux, mais Remus ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas oublier l'enjeu de ce stratagème. Un objectif si merveilleux et improbable que Remus osait à peine le formuler dans son esprit.

Alors que le sorcier achevait son dîner, quelques notes mélodieuses résonnèrent entre les murs du Kilchurn Castel. Remus se leva en espérant que cette alarme-ci serait la bonne.

« Si c'est encore une fausse alerte, je jure de poursuivre jusqu'à la mort chaque sanglier de cette maudite montagne ! »

Vili s'étrangla. « Attention maître Remus ! Le maître ne doit pas faire de vœux en l'air avec la magie ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Vili, je ne touchais pas ma baguette lorsque j'ai prononcé ces paroles. Donc tout va bien » rassura Remus en quittant la salle à manger.

-

Le loup avança prudemment vers l'amas de pierres qui servait de refuge à son bipède et que ce dernier appelait « le manoir ». Quelque chose avait changé. Une flagrance indéfinissable flottait dans l'air. Comme une présence. Comme un obstacle.

Malgré sa vigilance, le loup fut surpris lorsqu'il se heurta à un mur invisible en quittant la lisière du bois, à la frontière entre les arbres et la praire entourant le repère de l'humain. Le loup essaya à nouveau d'avancer. En vain. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher davantage du manoir.

-

Avant même de franchir la lourde porte marquant l'entrée du Kilchurn Castel, le précieux odorat de Remus avait confirmé la présence du loup à l'orée de la propriété. A présent, la silhouette sombre du canidé était sans peine reconnaissable malgré les légers nuages qui tamisaient la lumière crépusculaire. En quelques dizaines d'enjambées, Remus se retrouva en face du confus animal.

« Là, doucement mon mignon. Ne force pas contre le bouclier, tu pourrais te faire mal. »

Cela était peu probable. Remus craignait plutôt que l'entêtement et la magie instinctive du loup viennent à bout de la barrière. Toute la stratégie du sorcière aurait alors été à repenser. Le loup obtempéra avec un gémissement plaintif. Remus répondit par un sifflement apaisant et s'assit sur le sol en gardant une distance de trois ou quatre mètres entre lui et la barrière.

« Je sais que tu es content de me voir et que tu veux de témoigner ton affection. Moi aussi, j'aimerais te caresser et te serrer contre moi. »

Le loup ponctua la phrase d'un joyeux aboiement.

« Malheureusement » continua Remus « ce ne sera pas possible. »

La tête du loup bascula sur le côté. Comment ça, pas possible ? L'humain aller enlever le mur invisible et après tout irai bien. Non ?

« Vois-tu mon mignon, les autorités magiques ont décidé que toutes les maisons sorcières devaient à présent être entourées d'une protection similaire à celle contre laquelle tu te heurtes. »

Le loup grogna. Satané Ministère.

« Tu te demandes peut-être dans quel but ? Tout simplement pour empêcher les animaux sauvages de s'approcher des demeures des humains. » Enfin, le bouclier présent ne bloquait que les bêtes de plus de vingt kilos, mais le canidé n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Le loup se redressa soudain en comprenant la portée des paroles de son humain. Quoi ! Cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se rouler avec son compagnon sur la prairie qui se déployait devant lui ? C'était tellement dommage. L'animal ne comprenait vraiment pas la raison d'être de cet irritant mur qui n'avait même pas la décence ni le courage de se montrer.

« Ces barrières ont été mises en place pour assurer la bonne organisation du monde : les humains avec les humains et les animaux dans la forêt. »

Une vague de panique secoua le canidé. Cela ne signifiait tout de même pas qu'il pourrait plus jamais voir son humain, si ?

Remus soupira. Il détestait mentir et manipuler ainsi son adoré compagnon. Mais il fallait tenir jusqu'au bout.

« Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre mon mignon, c'est qu'à présent je ne peux plus me rendre dans la forêt sous forme humaine et que tu ne peux plus t'approcher davantage du manoir. Nous ne pourrons donc nous voir qu'aux cours de mes transformations, à la pleine lune. »

Le loup sembla bondir de surprise. Tout cela était inacceptable ! Seulement à la pleine lune, c'était trop peu ! L'animal voulait pouvoir passer chaque jour en compagnie de son compère de jeu et de chasse, comme cela avait été le cas tout au long de l'été.

Remus réfréna un sourire. La rencontre se déroulait comme il l'avait anticipé. Restait à espérer que le résultat serait tout autant à la hauteur des prévisions du sorcier. Remus adopta soudain une posture inquisitrice et fixa le loup d'un regard brillant.

« A moins... »

Le loup enregistra avec espoir l'attitude soudainement plus vivante de son humain.

« Oui... peut-être que ... cela pourrait marcher. »

L'animal frétillait presque d'impatience sous le regard fiévreux du loup-garou.

« Rappelle-toi mon mignon, toi aussi tu peux faire de la magie, tu me l'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises ! »

Le loup cligna lentement des yeux. Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler son humain.

« Mais si, cet été par exemple, lorsque nous sommes allée au lac, tu as réussi à faire voler de l'eau ! »

Le canidé confirma avec un petit grognement appréciateur, il se souvenait très bien ce cette journée, il s'était beaucoup amusé.

« Si moi, qui suis un humain, je peux me transformer en loup quelques nuits par mois, alors pourquoi toi, le loup, ne pourrais-tu pas prendre forme humaine si tu le désirais vraiment ? »

Le loup se figea brusquement. Devenir humain ? Il pensait l'avoir été, avant. Peut-être pourrait-il le redevenir.

Le loup devait bien admettre que c'était tentant. Et s'il essayait ? Juste un instant. Juste pour voir. Juste pour être avec son bipède.

Le loup ferma les yeux. Les doux conseils de son compagnon résonnaient en boucle dans l'esprit de l'animal.

_Être un bipède, je veux absolument être un bipède. Un humain. Je veux être un humain._

Lorsque ses membres commencèrent à se transformer, le canidé fut pris d'un moment de panique. Serait-ce douloureux ? Allait-il souffrir autant que le grand loup lors de ses métamorphoses ? Mais très vite, l'animal comprit qu'il n'en serait rien. Passer de son corps de loup à celui d'un bipède était totalement indolore et semblait étrangement naturel.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le loup sut tout de suite qu'il avait réussi à se transformer en bipède. Ses pattes étaient méconnaissables, sa fourrure avait disparu et sa vue, déjà imparfaite auparavant, s'était d'avantage dégradée encore. Ses yeux restaient tout de même assez perçants pour distinguer l'attitude choquée de son humain. Le loup avança avec précaution sur ses quatre membres tremblants et franchit sans difficulté le mur invisible. Un son étrange – un rire – s'échappa brusquement de la bouche de l'ancien loup. Remus sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur.

« Harry » murmura-t-il, « c'est bien toi. »

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Avant qu'il ne soit un loup. C'était donc la vérité. Il avait été un humain. Un sorcier. Un meurtrier.

« Harry, calme-toi ! Ne panique pas ! »

C'était déjà trop tard. Sous les yeux suppliants de Remus, Harry se précipita en direction de la forêt, reprenant rapidement sa forme animale. En quelques pas à peine, le jeune homme avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que le loup de Lock Awe, qui sans un regard pour son compagnon sorcier, s'enfuit dans la montagne se réfugier au sein de son familier et reposant repère rocailleux.

Remus ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, Harry était bien vivant. Différent, mais toujours sur cette terre. Peut-être que le jeune homme ne serait plus jamais celui qu'il avait été. Mais Remus ne s'en plaindrait pas. Car il avait vu le jour de la bataille finale la lassitude, la culpabilité et la répulsion se côtoyer dans les yeux de Harry. Remus souhaitait que le jeune homme n'ait plus jamais à éprouver de telles douleurs.

Il faudrait du temps au loup de Lock Awe pour assimiler les évènements de la soirée. Mais au bout du compte, Harry reviendrait, Remus en était certain.


	7. Epilogue

**Le loup qui n'en était pas un  
**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**

* * *

Épilogue**

La bibliothèque du Kilchurn Castel était baignée d'une lueur orangée projetée par les virulentes flammes qui dansaient avec volupté dans la massive cheminée. Remus avait rapproché son fauteuil d'une petite fenêtre pour profiter un peu de la faible lumière naturelle de cette fin de matinée de décembre. Dehors, tout était n'était que blancheur et les flocons, bien que moins nombreux que lors des jours précédents, ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de tomber. Remus ferma le carnet qui reposait sur ses genoux et passa un doigt sur l'étiquette collée sur la couverture rouge. _Notes sur l'Animaliter Vivere par R. Lupin_. Le domaine était inexploré autant que passionnant. Remus se retourna vers le sujet de ses pensées.

Harry profitait de la chaleur du feu de bois. Il se prélassait sur le tapis épais devant la cheminée, complètement nu. Remus avait renoncé à lui faire porter le moindre vêtement.

Comme le sorcier l'avait anticipé, le loup du Lock Awe ne s'était pas tenu à l'écart très longtemps. Au cours de l'automne, le loup avait peu à peu accepté sa situation, redevenant Harry pour quelques heures ou quelques jours selon son humeur.

Au début, Remus avait essayé de redonner au jeune homme une baguette, des vêtements. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait aider Harry à redevenir celui qu'il avait été avant. Car Harry n'était à présent rien de plus qu'un sorcier possédant une forme animagus. Il pouvait parler, lire, faire de la magie, il se souvenait de tout, Remus le sentait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme refusait de se vêtir, de s'exprimer autrement qu'à travers quelques mots accolés sans souci grammatical. Il ne voulait pas se conduire comme un humain.

Un jour de novembre, Remus se décida finalement à aborder le problème de front et demanda simplement au jeune homme ce dont il retournait. Harry l'avait regardé de ses yeux verts déterminés et avait répondu d'une façon très maîtrisée, que Remus était certain de ne pas entendre à nouveau de sitôt :

« Mon existence humaine m'a apportée plus de souffrances que je n'aurait jamais pu en imaginer. La vie d'un loup est bien plus agréable malgré les dangers que cela sous-entend. Je veux bien être un bipède de temps en temps pour te faire plaisir Moony, parce que tu es mon oncle et mon dominant. Mais je refuse tout à fait de vivre suivant les obligations culturelles et morales qui s'imposent aux êtres humains. Alors n'essaie pas de me faire lire ou parler. Ou utiliser des couverts. Fais-moi la lecture, parles-moi, donne moi à manger. A présent, je suis un loup. Un homme-loup. Un loup un peu spécial, mais un loup quand même. Respecte mes désirs comme je respecte les tiens. Protège-moi de ce monde qui m'a fait souffrir. Aime-moi comme je t'aime. Et nous serons heureux. »

Remus avait acquiescé de la tête, incapable de produire le moindre mot.

Après cela, Harry avait souri et posé sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, marmonnant une chanson hypnotique dans laquelle les sons s'enchaînaient de façon imprévisible, sans jamais former de mélodie cohérente.

Depuis, Remus ne se posait plus de questions. A sa façon, le loup-garou avait lui aussi rejeté sa vie d'avant en s'installant en ermite dans ce château puis en choisissant d'embrasser sa partie animale qu'il avait jusqu'alors enfouie profondément. Harry était vivant, heureux et auprès de lui. Remus ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que la nouvelle attitude de Harry satisfaisait profondément ses instincts possessifs et dominateurs de loup-garou.

Remus se leva, attrapa au passage un livre de contes celtiques puis s'assit aux côtés de Harry sur le tapis.

« Je crois que nous pourrons sortir après le déjeuner. La tempête s'est calmée aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons aller gambader dans la neige. »

« Lapins ? »

« Et déloger des lapins si cela te fait plaisir. »

Harry se retourna sur le dos et regarda son compagnon avec tendresse tandis que Remus commençait une lecture qui les emporta dans un monde antique et merveilleux.

Il fallait profiter du moment. Avec le printemps, lorsque la vivante forêt redeviendrait plus attirante que le sombre manoir, Harry se ferait certainement plus rare. Remus pouvait déjà imaginer le loup de Lock Awe, chassant dans les fourrés ou endormi avec volupté sous les rayons du soleil.

Dans la cheminée, les bûches continuèrent à se consumer lentement. Quelque part dans le manoir, Vili était persuadée d'être l'elfe la plus heureuse du monde.

° Fin °


End file.
